A Broken Soul
by Silver Venture
Summary: What if suddenly, one day, you lose everything. Everyone hates you. What would you do?


"Do nothing you don't want to do! We only want to help you!"  
"No! You don't! You only want to get me into the psychiatry!"  
"No, please! Take it down!"

"Everypony here hates me! I killed! I'm an arsonist! You know you are just lying!"

"We really want to help you!"  
"No...this has to end right here."

Let me introduce myself first. I'm Copper Venture. I always was a normal stallion, but in the last days this changed very fast.

All of this started a week ago. It was my birthday, and I was spending the day with my friends. We had quite a lot of fun...although I would have enjoyed it more if I'd have known this was my last day with them.

Something was bothering me since a while. I was concealing a secret from them. It was quite shocking, so I was worried about how they'd react. Still, I finally wanted to get rid of it.

So, when the day was getting to its end and we all were sitting around a little fire in the park, I told it. This terrible secret...arrgh...

*Flashback*

"Do you know how to use this, Copper?"  
"Yeah, don't worry." He shoves a magazine into the gun and pulls the slide back.  
"Cool..."

"Yeah..." He aims at a nearby bottle and shoots. The bottle breaks.

"Good one! May I?"

"Yeah, sure." He hands it to the other stallion. He aims at a can.

*click* "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Let me see." When he takes the gun, a shot dissolves.

"Ahhhhhh!" The other stallion falls to the ground, holding his chest.

"Oh no..." He looks at him, shocked. "Nonono...No!" He steps back, then turns around and runs away fast.

My friends stared at me, appalled. They moved away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. They didn't want to believe it was an accident...I didn't tell them it really wasn't. I manipulated the gun. I secretly hated that stallion.

However, my friends called me a monster and insane. Then the first one flew away. The other ones ran; only one was left. My best friend. He still looked at me in the same way.

I tried to get a bit closer to him, but when I did, he took a burning stick out of the fire and pointed it at me. I tried to explain myself, but after half of my explanation he just pushed the stick into my leg and flew away like all the others.

So I sat there alone. Crying. For the first time in my life really helpless. I didn't even really feel the hot stick in my leg. I only cried. When the fire was burned down in the middle of the night, I was still there, laying on the bench, crying in my sleep.

When it was nearly morning, I slowly walked home, making sure nopony could see me. I was laying in my bed for about five minutes, then my alarm clock rang. I shut it down, got up, then started my walk to school. I was in my last year. I arrived there as the first one and sat down on my place, pretending to learn.

It was clearly noticeable. Everypony who came in looked at me with disgust. They tried to stay away as far as possible. No one of them even tried to talk to me in any way, but I did hear their whispering. It felt terrible. I had to fight hard to avoid just standing up and flying away.

When school was over I left the room as the last one. I just wanted to get home and be alone. But they waited for me. Blocked my way. I tried to turn in another direction. But they surrounded me. I tried to take off, but the biggest of them grabbed my wings and started to turn them...

*Flashback*  
"Ahhhhhhrrgh!" He screams of the pain, tears in his eyes. Finally his wings snap. The other stallions laugh. "Now where is your power, killer?" "Come on, show us what you've got!"

He was still standing weakly, his vision blurry. But nevertheless he looked at the stallion in front of him, raised his hoof and beat him in the face. The other stallions pushed him to the ground. He managed to hit another one of them in the gut.

The remaining ones started to kick him. For five minutes that felt like hours. Then one of them spit in his face; they all trotted away.

I was laying there for hours, unnoticed by others. I just let my tears flow. My wings were snapped, three ribs were broken and I lost six teeth. To make it worse, the hole the stick last evening left hurt like crazy. In the night I managed to pull myself home, leaving a bloody trail.

The next morning, after another night of crying and whimpering, the alarm clock pulled me out of my sleep another time. This time I just threw it against the wall. I kept laying there. Until the doorbell rang. I hobbled downstairs and carefully opened the door, expecting another attack.

A mare was standing there, smiling. Seriously. And it really was the mare I had a crush on for years...

*Flashback*

"M-may I come in?"

"Yes...sure." He opens the door completely, letting her in. He closes it behind her.

"Very nice house!"

"Thanks..." He blushes. She turns around and smiles at him.  
"So...why are you here, if I may ask? No offense, but I thought nopony wants to talk to me now."

"I...well...I heard what happened the last afternoon. I'm very sorry. I wanted to find out how you feel...and...I..."

"I don't really feel that well...and?"  
"Uhhh...I...I always thought you were kinda...cute..." She blushes.

He blushes, too. "Ahhh...thanks...I...feel the same for you..." He smiles shyly.

She bows forward to him, kissing him. Just very short and soft, but he immediately feels better. Smiling more, he looks at her.  
She smiles back. Then she looks at his whole body. Her smile fades away. "Oh my...did you pay the doctor a visit?"

"No...I'm afraid. This looks worse than it is."

"I think the opposite is the case. Let me see those wings." She touches one of them.

He yelps in pain.

"I thought so..."

She really helped me, giving me medicine and bandages to heal the broken bones faster. After a while of being with her, I felt way better. After some hours of getting a little closer to each other, she left, promising me to visit me the next day.

I went to bed and slept, this time without crying, but with a nice dream. The next morning I prepared some things, waiting for her.

She really came after some hours. We spend hours, getting to know each other better, exchanging caresses.

This time she didn't leave for the night. She really stayed with me, and...well...We had some fun during the night. Being gentle.

The next morning she went home, getting ready for school. I decided to have another try myself. So I packed my things, renewed my bandages and walked there.

It wasn't different than the last time. The ponies that beat me up the last time followed me the whole time, calling me names. I didn't listen, trying to get through the day as good as possible.

But there was a surprise waiting for me at lunch. I walked into the cafeteria...

*Flashback*  
He carries his tray around, looking for a free place, or better: table. And he looks for that mare. Well, after a few minutes of looking he finds her. In the arms of another stallion. Kissing him with a lot of passion.

One could hear his heart break, as well as the plate and glass on his tray when it falls to the ground. Immediately all eyes are directed at him. He only looks at her. She looks down, then up at him again. He just shakes his head in disbelief, slowly stepping back. Then he runs out of the cafeteria, and straight to his home. He runs upstairs and throws himself in his bed.

I cried. But not the usual tears of normal pain. This time they were the tears of a broken heart. I felt completely defeated. My life wasn't worth anything anymore.

In the evening the doorbell rang another time. I simply walked downstairs and opened the door wordless, then I walked upstairs again. I made my decision.

The mare followed me, followed by a few stallions.  
I sat down on my bed; she sat down next to me. I could hear the stallions taking apart my house downstairs.

*Flashback*  
"I'm so sorry. It's just..."  
"Just what?! This was an accident? He forced you? Or what?"

"It's just...I...I wanted to cheer you up..."

"With lies?! Thanks a lot! Now I feel fantastic!"

"I'm so sorry..." She lays a hoof on his shoulder, stroking him a bit.

"No." He pushes it off. "Not this time. Not anymore!" He stares at her, one could see a spark of insanity in his eyes. "This has to end right now!" He jumps up and to a locker on the wall. He rips it open and suddenly has a gun in his hoof.

"Please, don't do something wrong..." She looks worried, unable to move.

"But it isn't wrong. It's as right as killing that other stallion!" He grins manically, pointing the gun at her.

She just looks at him, tears in her eyes. "Please, let me live..."  
"To let you break another heart?! No!"

I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her head. Her brain was immediately splattered on my bed.

I went downstairs. On the way I met one of the stallions who followed the sound of the shot. I killed him. The others were running out of the door, trying to get away. I shot after them, killing another one and hurting the remaining two.

Then I took a canister out of the store room and started to shed the contents on the ground. I went outside, then threw a burning match into the house.

The gasoline started to burn, setting my whole house on fire.

Minutes later the fire department was standing in front of my house. When they tried to get me away, I beat one of them with the gun and shot him. The others ran away.

The police came, bringing a psychiatrist.

So, this is what led me here.

"Do nothing you don't want to do! We only want to help you!"  
"No! You don't! You only want to get me into the psychiatry!"  
"No, please! Take it down!"

"Everypony here hates me! I killed! I'm an arsonist! You know you are just lying!"

"We really want to help you!"  
"No...this has to end right here."

He points he gun at his head.

"Please, take it down and let us help you."

"No. My life is over. My love is dead. My house is gone. I will burn in hell. Enjoy your lives. Good bye."

He pulls the trigger. The shot kills him instantly. The paramedics can only confirm his death.

His house burns down completely.

Afterwards, his friends recognize their mistake. His best buddy commits suicide, wanting to follow him. The others lived their lives, carrying a shadow on their souls.

Coppers funeral was visited by the whole school. Everyone agreed that this just can't ever happen again. They gave Copper and his victims a memorial .

The end.


End file.
